Theseus Jackson and the Olympians
by sonofposeidon101
Summary: This is about Percy and Annabeth's son and his Adventure's with children of friends Of Percy Jackson and the children of the  other six in the great Prophecy.


I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.

Theseus' Pov

My name is Theseus Jackson, The son of the great Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I live at Camp half-blood which is now a combination of the original Camp half blood and Camp Jupiter. After the seven won the war with the giants, the two Camps combined into one Camp. The Romans agreed that the name should be kept Camp half blood because it meant demigod and that's what they all were. So the two groups combined and there you have it one powerful Camp of Demigods and Legacies, which is what I am.

A son of two powerful demigods. See I'm different I'm like a big three for Legacies because my Parents and Grandparents are really powerful that power has went all the way down to me. I have Divine Wisdom and I'm really smart and I'm a great strategists which comes from Athena and my mom, But I also have power over water and Ice and I can talk to horses and can pretty much whatever else a child of Poseidon or Neptune or a child of Athena or Minerva can do so I'm pretty powerful.

Plus not to mention my Greek and Roman war training. My dad had My Uncle Leo make me a sword just like his also named Riptide. People say I look and Act just like my mom and dad, I have my mom's stormy grey eyes but I have my dad's jet black hair and I supposedly have the exact same face my dad had when he was 13 which is how old I am. I have seven other friends who are children of the other six demigods in the other great prophecy and their friends who were in the war. Their names are Thalia Grace Daughter of Jason and Piper Grace, Bianca Di Angelo Daughter of Nico and Thalia Di Angelo after she quit the hunters, Sammy Zhang son of Frank and Hazel Zhang and Alexander Valdez son of Leo and Reyna Valdez.

All my friends are like my cousins because we all grew up together in New Greece and Rome. We all have trained together and we all stay in the same Barracks. All of our parents reside in New Greece and Rome and are retired veterans of the legion after they got back from defeating the giants they were all considered honorary members of the legion and so they all settled down and a couple of years later had us kids. So anyway today were the war games and the leading cabins were Bellona/Enyo, Ares/Mars, and Athena/Minerva.

This Game was going to be a tough one; all the leading cabins were children of the war gods, plus not to mention they had Hermes/Mercury, and A whole lot of Legacies and Demeter, and Nike. But no worry all we had to do was capture the other team's flag not to mention protecting our own flag at the same time, No big right I'm mean It's just a bunch of Children of the War gods leading. But I put on a brave face after dinner at the mess hall and meet with my friends and other teammates, Paul Jameson from the Zeus Cabin was Team Captain he was trying to give us an inspiring speech to cheer us up even though he knew we were going to get our butt's kicked.

We had Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus and Aphrodite on our Side, not to mention the Legacies that were on our side. Suddenly I had a great Plan. It was going to be a risky one but if we could pull it off I knew in my heart that we would win. I looked at my teammates and their brave faces they were putting on Before every one started to Leave I told them to come back and that I had a plan that would crush the other team. That got all of their attention I told them to put the Zeus' and Poseidon Cabin which only consisted of one Person each to guard our flag.

Then I told them to put the Aphrodite/Venus Cabin to Charm speak the other team's front line then Me and My friends plus the Hephaestus Cabin would take care of the other members of the other team and The kid that was in the two kids in The Hades Cabin would shadow travel over to the other Team's Flag and Capture It. After I told them my plan every body had an excited look on their faces and I knew that my plan would work.


End file.
